Fish Wish
by Jelly-o
Summary: If you make a wish and toss a coin into a fountain, it will transform into a fish to watch over that wish until it is fulfilled. Misaki makes a wish when she is young, but not everything seems to be working. There's also a new person in her life with a secret that she can't figure out. Despite her hope, when she wishes for one last thing, she realizes that it may never come true.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! I'm new to actually writing so hopefully my work isn't too mediocre. I've been around reading many fanfics for a while but never made an effort to start any of my own. Anyways, I've had this general concept for a long time and wanted to write my own short story, but got too lazy about making my own characters and names since those are a lot harder than I imagined hehe. That being said, I have no clear direction of the plot and character development so this story might make no sense at all but I'll just give it a try XD I own nothing of Maid Sama. It's all Fujiwara Hiro's.

* * *

Being a family of three with no father was difficult for the Ayuzawa girls and especially Minako, since she had to watch over her two children and balance her job at the same time. While they were left in debt after Sakuya left, the two sisters rarely complained about their circumstances and instead found happiness in the little acts in their lives. Even though they were young, they both had mature personalities and sought to ease the burden on their mother's shoulders. When times were rough, all three sought comfort and strength in each other.

Since it was rare for Misaki and Suzuna to leave for town with their mother, when it was announced that they would all be taking a trip for groceries and a break, the sisters were ecstatic. With the girls on each side of their mother, the three walked to the bus station to reach their destination. Seated on the bus, Minako made sure they were all comfortable before telling a little story.

"You girls know of that fountain in the center of town right?" She asked.

"Of course!" They chortled in response. "The fish in there are always so pretty!"

"Yes, that's true. Have you heard that if you toss pennies into the water with a wish in mind, then that will become a fish that watches over your wish until it becomes true?"

The girls giggled and Misaki spoke up seriously afterward, "What happens to the fish after the wish is fulfilled?"

"Well, I'm not sure, darling. Perhaps it disappears or maybe it becomes a real fish? I suppose anything can happen! It is just a story."

Misaki smiled and nodded in understanding before realizing something. "Mommy, that can't be true. How can coins turn into fishes? And then what do you mean become real fish? That's just not possible, is it?"

Her mother patted her on her head and looked down at her daughter. "That may be so, huh, sweetie. Well, I'll give you both a coin to toss anyway and we'll see if that's true."

Both the girls' eyes widened with delight at the thought of throwing pennies that they nearly dashed to the fountain when they reached their stop. First it was a day with the entire family and now coins to toss? It couldn't get any better in their minds. They waited for their mother with outstretched hands and widespread grins until she dropped a penny into each opened palm. Spinning around to face the fountain, the girls looked into the water. There were a few coins already at the bottom, but less than what Suzuna remembered from the last visit.

"Hold on, why are there coins missing? There used to be more than that. They didn't actually turn into fish did they? I'm pretty sure that can't happen!"

"Silly, the people in charge probably took out the coins to store it for later. It would be a waste of money anyways, right, Mommy? Coins don't turn into fish!" Misaki stated with confidence. Suzuna merely nodded with thought.

Nevertheless, the two girls held their coins to their hearts and closed their eyes, making a wish. With just the slight bit of hope that her mother's story would be real, Misaki thought, _I hope that we can all be happy!_ She then opened her eyes and threw in her penny. It landed with a small splash and then sunk to the bottom. She stared at it intently, still anticipating whether it would actually transform into a fish like her mother had said. Seeing no change, she had a slight feeling of dismay, but ran back to her mother who was waiting at the benches with Suzuna, who had finished earlier.

"Done?" Her mother asked. "Did anything happen?"

Misaki shook her head. "Nope! It's still a coin!"

"Well, hopefully your wish still comes true! Now let's get going to the market. We have some shopping to do, right girls?"

"Yup!"

…

Throughout the day, she had fantasized that the story was still true and that as she made more wishes, she would fill the entire fountain with beautiful fish and her life with happiness. On their way back to the bus station after completing all the tasks on the agenda, Misaki pulled her mother and sister to the fountain again.

"Wait, I just want to check and make sure that my coin is still there. Come on, Suzuna, let's go look before we leave!" Even though she knew that nothing would change, Misaki wanted to ease that doubt that something so childish could actually happen, and perhaps even quench that hope that things could be different.

Coming up to the fountain again, she looked to the bottom, searching for her coin. After walking around the perimeter, she felt nervous at the fact that she had not been able to find it, or that it was no longer where she remembered it to be. Holding her breath, Misaki looked at the fish swimming around in the water. Her eyes flickered past the ones that she saw everytime she passed by and landed on a golden one that sparkled with the sun's light. _That one wasn't there before, was it?_

"Guess what, guess what? My coin isn't there anymore! And there's a new fish in the fountain. What if that's my fish?" She exclaimed to her mother.

"Nee-san, are you sure you were looking in the right area? You probably just forgot where you threw your coin. Mine's still there from earlier," Suzuna said, looking doubtfully at her sister's bright eyes and evident belief in the story she had denounced previously.

"Misaki, your sister is right. And maybe they just caught a new one and added it when we were gone shopping?" Her mother reasoned, amused at her daughter's excitement.

"Hmm, okay. Yeah, that must be it! Let's go back home, then. I'm hungry too!" Misaki said, accepting her irrationality.

Minako chuckled and led her kids back home, pleased that they were able to spend time together the whole day, uninterrupted with work and other worries for once. _If only days like this could last longer and happen more,_ she sighed.

Unbeknownst to the Ayuzawas and other citizens, the story was actually true. After receiving the wish of Misaki and other children who had that same little seed of hope and belief, no matter how small, the coin retained that wish and became a fish that would watch over the individual and ensure that the wish would become a reality. In most cases, like Suzuna, kids had that disbelief and others had far-fetched ones that simply could not happen based on human capabilities. But since kids are young and innocent, it wouldn't hurt to reward those that sincerely believe and have a wish of normalcy, would it?

…

As the years progressed, Misaki made the effort to stop by the fountain frequently to check on the fish that she believed was hers despite her family's words that it was only a story. How else could her coin have disappeared when she was sure about its placement? And for a new fish to coincidentally have arrived while they were gone shopping? No matter how logical she was, Misaki entertained this little fantasy. Besides, the subsequent little wishes she made were all fulfilled, whether it be getting a job, letting her sister win the raffle, or having her mother's health improve. Even if those could be explained by pure luck or with her own abilities, she liked the thought of having a guardian angel watch over her and her family. Or guardian fish, perhaps, in this case.

On this particular day before her shift started, Misaki took the chance to sit down on the rim of the fountain and watch the fish before she was bombarded with orders and the annoyance of the male population at work. As she grew older, she came to understand the consequences of her father's desertion and subsequently harbored a hatred towards men in general.

"Why are men such swine?" she whispered to herself. She spotted a flash of gold in the corner of her eye and glanced down into the water. It seemed the fish was agreeing with her by swimming in circles in her shadow. With the sun reflecting off the water and the fish's scales, it seemed like it was shining and glittering.

 _Almost like magic, huh?_ She thought to herself.

"You are mine, aren't you? Even though they say that the story isn't true." Misaki leant over the edge and dipped her fingers into the water towards the fish. It swam up to her finger tips and nipped her lightly before casually swimming away in the opposite direction. She took a deep breath before getting up and walking to the café.

It was pretty much the same thing every day: go to school, go to work, go back home and work on homework. Today was no different than any other day, and she paid no mind to the boys who tried to get her attention after placing their order for drinks and snacks. At least it wasn't any of the students from her school. She desperately wished she could work in the kitchen with the other staff so she wouldn't have to deal with all the trouble, but god knows how terrible she is when it comes to cooking. At least her pay was good enough to keep things going and she was surrounded by a positive manager and staff that could uplift her spirits.

"Misaki! Can you get table 5 for me? I'm too busy right now! I'll get you back later, okay?" Subaru's request jerked her out of her thoughts for the rest of the day and she turned to said table.

"On it!"

She mentally sighed again when she took note that the customer was another male. While she didn't expect every guy to flirt with her, Misaki was still apprehensive about guys and couldn't help a twinge of annoyance.

Putting on her practiced smile, she asked, "Good afternoon, what can I get for you, sir?" Looking down at her customer, her mind blanked at his effortless beauty and charisma. The golden locks sat so perfectly on his head even though it was a little messy. His emerald eyes that scanned the menu were such an exquisite color that it took her breath away. His style was simple yet elegant, and she couldn't help thinking that he might be different from others. Misaki berated herself for losing concentration on her work and snapped her eyes back to his, only to realize that he was staring expectantly at her. Noticing that he said something already, she apologized and asked again for his order, angry at herself for getting carried away by his mere appearances.

"Don't worry, it's not everyday you can see someone like me. I don't mind if you keep staring," he chuckled. His eyes were filled with mirth as he watched her face flush with a lovely red color. Before she could open her mouth and tell him off of his arrogance, he changed the topic. "Anyways, I would like a black coffee and strawberry crepe, please."

Misaki messily scribbled his order and stalked away with a blush still on her cheeks.

"Oh, Misaki, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Your face is all red!" Satsuki, her manager said when Misaki dropped by the order.

"No, I'm fine. It was just some rude customer that ruined my day," she mumbled, not looking into her eyes.

"You mean that blond hottie?" she squealed with delight. Misaki's eyes snapped up and saw her manager already lost in her own world. "I saw him walk in to the store and would have loved to serve him, but was busy with other things. Oh Misaki, you are such a lucky girl. What if such a beauty were to fall in love with you?"

"Err, I don't think that's possible, manager. A- Anyways, I will get going then." Misaki awkwardly grabbed other customers' orders and served them to their tables. Through it all, she caught herself sneaking glances at the "blond hottie" and when she made eye contact with him once, she felt her face heat up and quickly looked away. She couldn't explain it, but she felt some connection between her and the man, even if she didn't want that connection to be present. She disliked the thought that she could have any emotion towards the male population aside from disdain and hatred.

After her shift was over, night had already fallen. She bade her goodbyes to the others remaining in the store and walked into the fresh air.

"Done working now?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

Startled, Misaki spun around with her arms ready to attack. Her eyes met the stranger earlier today with his hands up in surrender to her possible confrontation but his lips curved up in a small smile. She glared at him and walked away quickly, not wanting to get tangled up in any mess he could cause.

"Why are you walking so fast? I wouldn't do anything untoward to you, you know? And weren't you admiring me some time ago? Why not continue?" he grinned cheekily when she paused.

"Who are you and why are you still here? It's no wonder that I'm running away from a stranger that's waiting for a girl after dark!" Misaki countered. "And I wasn't staring! I- I was just thinking about something… something else!"

"Thinking about something else? Perhaps thinking about me?" he smirked.

Misaki sputtered at his nonsense. "No! What thoughts do you even have, you pervert!"

"Pervert? Hmm, I wasn't the one eyeing someone down on the first meeting. But it's not like I mind. I'm yours anyways, didn't you say that?"

Her jaw dropped at what he was saying. "W- What are you even t- talking about. That never happened, okay?! Stop making up random things!" She turned back and tore down the street to the bus station. When she reached the stop, she turned around, half hoping that he would be a few steps behind her, half hoping that he would get lost and out of her life already.

She scanned the line behind her and her heart dropped a little when she saw no golden hair. _Who the heck is that guy and what does he think he is?_ She pushed down the disappointment and seated herself, clearing her mind for when she got home to start on her homework.

* * *

Hehe, I'm back. What did you guys think? I hope it's not too bad, but please leave reviews about what I can improve on and other critiques! Anything is welcome! Thank you for reading and until the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

So I was curious and looked up whether it's okay to drop coins into the water with fish and apparently... It's pretty bad. For the sake of the story, I'll just ignore that hehe It's magic anyways, right? Hope you enjoy the chapter! I do not own Maid Sama.

* * *

The next time she passed by the fountain to look at the fish, Misaki took her time to track down one particular one. There seemed to be a few new ones, but her gaze quickly passed over them. She frowned when she did not locate the one she had grown attached to over the years. _Where did it go? It was there just a few days ago, I swear._

An image of the man she met in the cafe surfaced to her mind and she nearly toppled backwards into the water. Shaking her head adamantly, she pushed the thought into the darkest parts of her mind, never to resurface again. _Why did I think of him?! I don't even know who he is, and he's just a pervert and creeper._ Misaki quickly stood up and brushed her clothes before heading away for work.

It was a day like any other, as usual, up until her shift ended. Things were getting stressful around school with tests coming up and her mother's health was beginning to weaken again, especially as she pulled over night shifts at the hospital. _It's ironic how she works there to help other people, but can't even take care of herself,_ Misaki sometimes worried, and even found herself a little frustrated at her inability to change anything. Feeling an urge to make another stop before heading home, Misaki sat back down at the fountain and pulled out a coin.

"Why has everything I wished for come true except for my first wish? Perhaps it really is just my imagination. I've taken this fantasy too far anyways. I'm not a child anymore," she murmured to herself, absently rotating the coin between two fingers. But just as before when she made her first wish years ago, Misaki felt a nagging feeling that it was not right to just stop believing.

She took a breath to calm her thoughts and decided to just make another wish. _Keep it as a tradition at least, right?_ Is what she told herself.

"I hope that something in my life will be different, aside from all the regular school and work thing I have going on." She then flipped the coin into the water and walked away without turning to look at what happened, as if anything would happen anyway. _I might as well ask for something obscure and see how fate deals my cards,_ she smirked slightly to herself about her naive actions.

…

"Alright class, quiet down okay? Before the lesson starts, I want to introduce a new transfer student to you guys, so be nice and welcoming to him," the teacher announced.

Whispers passed throughout the students about why they were getting a new student when the semester was halfway through. Some excitedly bent forward in their seats as if to get a closer look at whoever was going to walk through the doors. Misaki stared mindlessly at her classmates and then returned to reading her notes from the previous lesson, paying no mind to the fact that there would be a new transfer.

The door slid open and the class hushed as the light footsteps echoed throughout the room. They stopped before a pleasant and low voice introduced the new arrival. "Hello, I'm - and it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you all." The girls all squealed at his appearance and Misaki, annoyed with all the commotion, glanced a quick look go the front of the classroom.

 _What could be the big deal?_

Oh, she saw what the deal was, and she was not amused. It was the same guy from a few days ago at the cafe. The pervert. She quickly fixed her eyes back on the notes and tried to wish herself out of the classroom. The boy was just to infuriating, even after only exchanging a few minutes of words.

The teacher assigned him to some seat and Misaki saw his feet make it's way toward her direction. _Please to the back of the room, please to the back of the room,_ she chanted. He stopped next to her desk and looked inquisitively down at her.

"Ayuzawa Misaki?"

She groaned and ignored his presence with all her might.

"Misaki-san?"

 _What is his problem? Can't he take a hint and just leave?_ She wanted to punch him in the gut, one for being a nuisance and another for the fact that he was already on a first name basis. What right did he have to do that?!

"Misaki? Misaki! Misaki!" The name calling never seemed to end.

She finally snapped her eyes open and looked around, arm tensing for a throw. But what she saw wasn't his face, but rather her mother standing by her desk with a worried expression.

"Misaki, are you okay? You weren't responding earlier and you're sleeping in later than usual. You'll be late for school. Should you take a day off to rest if you're feeling unwell?"

Misaki gasped and sat straight up.

 _Damn it, why did I even dream about him? I only met him one day, what the actual hell..._

She offered a weak smile at her mom, reassuring her that she was fine and would prepare for school immediately.

Throughout her classes, her eyes would nervously jump to the door way, expecting her dream to come true and that the blonde would walk through any minute. She was high strung for the rest of the day and when it was time to leave for home, she cautiously stepped out into the street to make sure there wasn't any stalker around. She let out a breath when she saw no one, and quickly strode back home, thankful for the uneventful day.

…

A week had passed after the, in Misaki's opinion, harrowing incident in her mind, and a little to her dismay, she didn't see the one person she was curious about.

As she was cleaning up a table after the customer left, she heard the bell on the door jingle and snapped her head to look at who it was. Amber eyes clashed with emerald ones and her heart skipped a beat. Even though she didn't like admitting it to herself, she felt warmth and contentedness wash over her body just at seeing him standing there. Still, Misaki turned away from him and hoped that another staff would take care of him.

Only a few minutes passed before she heard her name. "Misakiii~" Honoka sang as she waltzed towards her. "The lovely man at the window seat is requesting for you to take his order~ Hmm, I wonder what that could mean?" She winked at Misaki while the latter glared at the general direction, fighting down the blush threatening to rise again.

"Okay, thanks. I got it." She huffed her way to the table and shot daggers at the man sitting there.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?"

He drummed his fingers on the table and was smiling to himself, completely ignoring Misaki.

"Sir? Is anything the matter?" She gritted, losing her patience with him even though he barely did anything. She seemed to lose all control of her emotions when he was around.

Before she could say something else, he spoke up. "I'm Usui Takumi." He glanced up at her confused expression. "You asked me who I was last time we met, remember?"

One of her eyebrows quirked up and she looked at him disbelievingly. "Don't you think that's a bit overdue? If it takes that long to answer a question, should I come back to your table next week to get your order?"

"No need to be so sassy. All in due time, alright? But I definitely won't mind you serving me next time, maybe even every time." His grin stretched wider at seeing that red color fan across her cheeks. "Okay no need to get worked up. I'll take a tiramisu parfait, please."

"Of course, I'll bring that out in a few minutes." Misaki replied curtly.

When she returned with his order, she was about to leave before she felt a hand close around her wrist. She jerked back and glared at Usui with murderous intent. "What the heck of you think you're doing?!" She whisper-yelled at him.

He looked unfazed at her outburst and leaned back comfortably in his seat. "Why don't you sit down with me for a while? You look like you have a lot of questions you want to ask."

"Are you kidding me? I'm working right now, if you didn't noti-"

"It's not too busy right now and I'm sure your manager won't mind it either."

Misaki opened her mouth to counter, but just at that moment, Manager Satsuki just had to come outside and incidentally saw Usui. With one look at his gesture towards Misaki, her mind instantly filled with moe flowers and nodded for Misaki to take a break.

Despite the burning curiosity she had for Usui, she was not happy with the situation. Flustered, she took a seat in front of him and looked at the table, hearing the spoon clink against the glass as he started eating the parfait.

 _Why isn't he saying anything when he wanted to talk? I don't know where to even start..._

"Ayuzawa?" He got her attention immediately as her eyes connected with his gentle yet certainly amused ones.

"W- What?" She averted her eyes again. The way he called her with that soft and husky voice sent warm tingles down her back.

"Well, nothing much. Just thinking about how cute you are."

The heat around her was too much to handle. "Y- You pervert! A- Anyways, you better answer my questions since I took the time to sit here, okay?"

Usui merely hummed in response, watching her shift awkwardly under his gaze.

"First of all, stop staring at me so much. It's just... weird. And don't get me wrong. I know this is our second time meeting and all, but, I swear, if you take this the wrong way... I... Er- Just feel some connection between us?"

Usui's eyes lit up with shock at her confession and then changed to amusement. "So you mean to say that we're destined by fate, right?" He joked.

"N- No! I'm not done yet, you idiot." Misaki paused for a minute. "Never mind that. I'll just get through the basics, I guess. Yeah, that's a good idea for now," she started mumbling to herself.

"Okay," she announced, "what do you do and just introduce yourself in general." She ended up saying everything super fast towards the end, embarrassed that she couldn't articulate her thoughts well.

Laughter burst from across the table and she looked up to see Usui shaking from trying to maintain his composure. "Sorry, take no offense, but I was not expecting an interview." At her narrowed state and unamused look, he tried to act more seriously. "Okay, well, I don't do much at all. I guess I just have one purpose in life, but I've been keeping track of it pretty well these few years. I have a job... No, I wouldn't call it that since it seems like I'm being forced to do it, but surely you understand what I mean? I really enjoy it and it's not bother to me. It keeps me looking forward to each day when nothing of substance seems to occur."

He gazed at her with sincerity, hoping to convey his genuine emotions. Unfortunately, she just looked confused and he by all means understood her. What did he even know of his own life? He knew nothing he just said made any sense, but he hoped she would understand his state.

"So... What is that job then?"

There was a pregnant pause and he had a look of despair that Misaki pitied for a second.

"Don't you, you know, go to school?" She prompted.

"... No, I don't."

She stared at him quizzically. _Well what kind of nutcase is he? You can never tell a person by their appearances, that's true enough._

"You have me ask my questions, but did you have any intention of answering them? Properly? Or are you here just to waste my time?" Rather than angry, Misaki just didn't understand him. She thought she would be able to know him better through this, but she only grew more doubtful.

"No, that's not it. Sorry, I'm just not too sure of things too much myself."

"Clearly," Misaki agreed. She found that this confused Usui was much more tolerable, and might she even say cute, which brought a small smile to her lips.

"I just know one thing, but I can't exactly tell you. But I promise that one day, you'll know," he gave her a pleading look and she nodded slowly.

Yup, definitely better.

…

Even though she barely got any answers out of him, Misaki felt more comfortable around him. She didn't know why, especially with how ambiguous he was and that he was still a stranger, but she was able to relax a bit. It was something like a bond she had with someone since she was young.

That being said, she allowed him to accompany her home that night. Of course, she questioned him about his motives, and mentally about how much time he had to waste from the time of their "talk" until now, but he reassured her that it was just that.

They walked slowly towards the bus station and made light conversation about her school life and other topics. It seemed that if he wasn't talking about himself, he had much more to say and tease her about. At one point, they were walking so close that her hand had accidentally brushed against his, to which she jumped away at the spark that ignited at her fingertips. He just casually murmured an apology and tucked his hands into his pockets. She would be lying if she said that she didn't blush at least half the way home with his nonchalant remarks and playful attitude, not to mention that first incident. It was way too soon for the both of them when they stopped at her home and were waving goodbye, Usui blowing her a kiss and throwing her a wink before she yelled after him to get lost.

* * *

I hope Usui didn't appear too OOC in this chapter with his failure to answer Misaki's questions and that shy demeanor. I feel like the story is moving a bit too fast for their relationship, but hopefully it's bearable. Please forgive me for my incompetence (●´ϖ`●) For the part about Usui asking to talk, I'm saying that it's more out of wanting to be with her. He knew she would ask about himself, but why not take the chance right? If that makes any sense… Anyways, I'm thinking of just adding one or two more chapters before finishing the story up, but we shall see when the time comes~ Feel free to leave any comments and critiques! They are all appreciated!

Thank you to Padfoot Starfyre and mazes for your reviews along with all the favs and follows! Hehe you guys are leading on to something but I won't reveal it until the future chapters. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo guys, I'm back with a new chapter~ For some of those who are curious, I don't plan on making this story longer than probably five chapters unless I think of something outstanding to write about hehe. As I said before, this idea was just a pretty small concept with no concrete details that I had planned out. I wanted to have some semblance of a story for it before I forget it completely so that's why this exists XD. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone and please don't be mad (ㆀ˘･з･˘)

I apologize in advance as well for how random and segmented this chapter may seem. It jumps around pretty frequently and isn't the best even after planning and rewriting some parts multiple times…

And I don't want to spoil anything for the future, but just a heads up that this might not be the complete romance some might be looking for. Anyways, sorry for wasting the time if anyone read this (lol) and please enjoy the chapter! Unfortunately, I still don't own Maid Sama.

* * *

The two kept up the casual sort of relationship they had, which basically meant that there were little to no personal questions asked about each other. On Usui's part at least. He always got Misaki to reveal something about herself even if she didn't want to originally.

Sometimes they would meet each other daily, with all interactions limited in the cafe she worked at since there was no way she would let him near her house when her mother and sister could see her loitering with a stranger at any moment. School was most definitely a no since she didn't want unnecessary rumors to fly about, and in addition to the fact that Usui didn't even go to school, he would look suspicious among all the students with their uniforms.

There were also consecutive days they didn't meet, but it was no concern to Misaki. If he wanted to waste his life away not studying and earning money, then so be it. There was no way she was going to risk her family and security for such an enigma like him.

This sort of thing continued for many weeks, and those weeks gradually lengthened into months, which eventually became years to when Misaki graduated and even longer. It was a wonder they were able to keep up a relationship so superficial and delicate. Once, she had eventually bundled up the courage to invite him over to her house for a meal, which only happened because of her sister who coincidentally saw them together after work one day. Suzuna was out for a quick errand and saw the two walking and talking together. While she kept her distance and mouth silent for the time being, she brought it up immediately the next day during dinner, to Misaki's utter embarrassment and shock.

Usui, of course, agreed, seeming all too eager to officially meet her family. "Time is limited," he answered to her attempts to change his mind, "so I must pay a visit to assure your mother that you are not hanging out with a pervert you make me to be." He nudged her at that and laughed when she tried to punch him in the arm.

His visit went by quite smoothly, contrary to what Misaki had prepared herself for. It seemed both her mother and sister had the innate ability to read people, and could tell that his mysterious background shouldn't be evaluated heavily. Misaki's mother passed Usui plates and plates of bunny apples that he seemed to have a liking for. He had shot Misaki an amused glance when he first saw them, but she obviously looked away with a glare.

Usui was also apt at tailoring himself to different situations and people, so he got along easily with the other two Ayuzawas. They kept their conversations away from prying questions, and talked more about daily life and even some politics. To Misaki's surprise, Usui was knowledgeable in all the topics they discussed, and also incorporated his own careful thought to each. When she raised an eyebrow at him for that, he merely smirked knowingly.

…

As the years progressed and Misaki left her job at the cafe, she began preparing for university and law school. While they never officially declared their relationship, since Misaki was always hesitant and embarrassed about it, they had already gone on many dates. It wasn't that she was looking for a deeper understanding of Usui past their general conversations, but more of her mistrust towards men since her father. Although she knew she could trust him and felt completely comfortable with him, there was something just slightly unsettling for her that she couldn't exactly name. Nevertheless, Usui respected her decision and understood her predicament. He was happy enough that she was even willing to spend time with such an ambiguous individual as himself.

Before attending law school, Misaki spent a day with Usui. While he called it a date many times as with prior occasions, she only blushed furiously and ignored him. Since she had never revealed her little secret about the fountain to him, she decided that today was a good chance. Even if it seemed childish to her sometimes, she knew Usui wouldn't judge her for her actions. He better not, at least, or she would punch him to hell for it.

Guiding him to the rim of the fountain, they sat down and Misaki unlinked her hand from his to grab two coins from her purse.

"Hey Usui, have you heard of the story about this fountain?" Misaki asked as he leaned his head on hers.

He hummed a no in response, though if she looked up at his face, she would have seen the small lift at the corner of his lips.

"Well, they say if you make a wish and throw a coin, then a fish will appear and watch over it for you." She paused to gauge his reaction. As it was satisfactory in her opinion, she continued. "I've been doing this since I was a child, so I'm pretty sure that it works, although Mom and Suzuna are convinced otherwise." She laughed awkwardly, since he was only gazing at her tenderly with that same warm smile on his face.

"W- What? Stop staring, you pervert. Here, take this and make a wish. You don't have to say it out loud." She pushed a coin into his palm and he looked down at it.

"Ayuzawa, as lovely as that sounds, I don't think that's possible for someone like me," he chuckled.

"Oh shut it. Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can't do this, okay? Man up, Usui."

He laughed at that. "No, that not what I meant." At the look she gave him, he closed his mouth. "Alright, I'll give it a try." There was a moment of silence as he gave it some thought. Then his mouth quirked upwards as he spoke, "I hope that Ayuzawa will one day fall in love with me."

"You i-idiot!" Too late, he had already tossed the coin into the water.

Misaki just gave a noise of disapproval and closed her eyes to make her wish. _I hope that I can do well in school and become a good lawyer in the future._ After she tossed her coin, Usui took her hand in his and they began walking home.

"What did you wish for?" He inquired.

"Nothing of the sort like yours, if you must know," Misaki grinned.

He held a hand to his heart. "My dear, I'm truly hurt by your words."

"Psh, as if."

"I'm sure whatever you wish for will come true, no matter what, though."

…

But things didn't continue in such a positive light. Despite all the scholarships Misaki received towards her education, their debt was still a ways off from paying. Her mother continued with her late shifts at the hospital, but her delicate health couldn't seem to hold up, and gradually worsened over time. Suzuna, who was also in university at the same time, handled a side job and with visiting her mother frequently. Due to the greater distance, Misaki came back on the weekends to care for her when she became bed ridden.

Even her wish at the fountain long ago for her mother's health didn't seem to be in effect anymore. No matter how much the doctors tried to help, she wasn't getting any better. It was only a few weeks later that her mother passed away. The two sisters grieved together, and no matter how much Misaki wished for Usui to be by her side, he didn't appear.

During an extended break when she was back home, the two sisters cleaned up the home and tried to sort their lives back to normalcy, if that was ever possible. One night, when Suzuna was already asleep after spending another day crying for their loss, Misaki walked to the fountain to get some air. The clearing was already empty and she only felt even more lost and alone. Before she knew it, tears started flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Ayuzawa?" A voice all too familiar reached her ears.

She froze at the sound and quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeves. Hoping her eyes weren't too red, she glanced up. "U- Usui, where have you been?"

He walked closer towards her and when he looked at her face, his eyes widened. Her shaky voice was something he was not expecting, but her slightly puffy and red eyes completely broke his heart. He knelt down before her and took her small hand in his.

"Look, after you went to university, I didn't expect to see you around as often. I knew you came back briefly a few times but never had the chance to meet you." He lifted a hand to her cheek. "Now what's wrong?"

Misaki stared at him silently as if debating something. Her heart throbbed for her mother but there was also a warmth that flooded through her at being able to see Usui again. Before she could even comprehend what she was doing, her hands were fisting themselves in his shirt and tugging him up so that their faces were inches apart. She leaned forward slightly and pressed her trembling lips against his. The kiss was gentle and conveyed all her sorrow and relief at seeing him.

Usui lifted his hand to the back of her head and held her there for a second longer before parting to look into her eyes that were tearing up again. He got up and sat next to her, pulling her against him so he could embrace her. She made no struggle and freely sobbed into his chest. One hand stroked her back soothingly, and when she calmed down after a while, she spoke. A few hiccups broke apart her sentences, but she paid them no mind.

"My m- mother passed away a f- few weeks ago. I couldn't even come back to take care of her because of school, and left the responsibility to Suzuna. I knew she was getting worse, but I didn't even do anything to help." She paused to regulate her breath. "She was probably in so much pain and alone at home and at the hospital with both me and my sister gone, but I never even thought much about that. I'm such a terrible excuse of a daughter."

Usui opened his mouth to interrupt, but she pressed on. The tone of her voice gradually changing from regret and sadness to something closer to frustration and anger, not only at herself.

"You know, I thought it was working for so long, but I was just being stupid. My mother and Suzuna were right." Usui gave her a confused look. "I made a wish a long time ago about having some change in my life, but only this happened. I was so stupid to believe in something like that for so long. If that is what fate had in store for me, I wish I never believed in such a thing."

Usui's grip on her shoulder tightened momentarily and he drew in a sharp breath.

"No, Ayuzawa. Don't say that."

"It's true. I've wasted so much time believing in something so useless. All the times I've come to make a wish, I could have been working longer shifts or helping my mom out more. Why did I not think about this earlier?"

Usui roughly turned her around so she was facing him and tugged her body closer to his. "Stop. Stop saying that. None of that is true, okay?" With that, his hand on her waist pulled her even closer so that their bodies were pressed together. His other cupped her cheek and he bent down to kiss her. Unlike before, this one was more desperate yet still soft and slow, something Misaki didn't understand. It wasn't like his parents passed away only a few weeks ago. Her hands came back up to clutch at his shirt, almost pulling him ever closer despite her mind yelling at her not to let him get his way with her.

Misaki moved to push him away, but the hand on her back pushed her forward and kept her in place. She gasped at that and Usui smirked against her lips. It only took another second for Misaki to drop her guard and respond back to his kiss, following his lead as he angled his head so they fit more perfectly together. It wasn't until he felt her trembling in his arms from a lack of oxygen that he broke away. The street lights painted her face in a beautiful shade of red that was in her cheeks. Despite how breathless she felt, she made the effort to glare at him.

He only smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "First of all, what happened isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for it, okay? And about what you just said, it's not true either. Her death wasn't the outcome of your wish, I promise you."

She scoffed at that. "Then what is? Is there something worse in my future?"

"…No…" Usui whispered. "It's supposed to be me."

Misaki turned her head towards him. "Come again?"

He took a deep breath. "I am the change in your life, Ayuzawa."

She held his gaze for a second and then burst out laughing, although there was no joy in it. "Usui, don't be ridiculous. It's nice to think you're comforting me, and trust me, I feel much better with you here like this, but that's not necessary."

"Ayuzawa, I mean it. I can't tell you much more than that, but it's the truth. I wouldn't lie to you, you know that." The ghost of a smile slipped away and she held his stare. She hesitantly nodded.

This wasn't the first time he had kept the truth to himself, but she trusted him enough to believe that he would tell her one day.

He stood up and held her hand. "If you're feeling better, let's go. I'll walk you home since it's really late now."

…

It had been many days that Misaki had not seen Usui, but she wasn't too worried since it wasn't the first time, and she was also quite busy with her work. Sometimes she got stressed with all the investigations she had to conduct and the planning she had to do to make sure she did not disappoint her client and herself. Although Usui sometimes helped her relax with his incessant teasing and occasional tender remarks, Misaki knew that throughout the duration of this case, his presence would only hinder her concentration

However, things did not turn out particularly well for her that night. She was on her way back from shopping for a few groceries in preparation for a late dinner, and she passed by the fountain in the center. She did not have much time to linger, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw something she was least expecting. Even though she knew he was childish at times and that he would take advantage of the fact that the square was pretty much empty since it was so late, she was shocked to see such a scene unfold before her eyes.

Usui was walking nonchalantly towards the fountain with his hands in his pockets, but rather than simply sitting down like any other normal human being would, he lifted his foot and... Stepped into the water. The next foot followed and then he just seemed to disappear. Misaki dropped her bag and rubbed her eyes, making sure she was wide awake and not simply dreaming about absurd things. God knows how much he's on her mind at any rate. She knew she was stressed, but to the extent that her mind would play such tricks just seemed outlandish. Quickly picking up her bag from the ground, she rushed to the fountain and looked in.

Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw no body in the water or anything out of the ordinary, she sat down for a minute to calm herself. She gazed at the fish swimming so serenely that she almost looked over one detail. A glimmer in the corner of her eye shot by and she immediately glanced down, eyes flicking side to side.

There. Her golden fish. But it wasn't always there before, she recalled.

"Usui...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, I'm back with the last chapter guys! Hope you all have been liking the story so far and thank you for all the support from all you amazing people who follow, favorite, and review along with the silent readers! .

This chapter is mostly clearing up who the lovely Usui is and how their relationship continues. I'll keep this short since I remember how long the intro to my last chapter was lol

Please enjoy! Still don't own Maid Sama :(

* * *

"Usui...?"

Misaki knew she should be going back home and at least getting some work done instead of loitering around at night getting caught up in something so frivolous as a story she believed in since young. But after being kept in the dark for so long, she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. No matter what she had to do at home, she wanted answers now.

She stared down into the water and her eyes followed the path the golden fish made. Even if it was useless to think about, she couldn't help but notice the uncanny resemblance of the scales color to Usui's sandy hair.

Dipping her finger tips into the water, she watched as it swam up to her. It looked like it was staring up at her so she stared back.

"I swear. Usui, if that really is you, you better come back out," she murmured. Her heart beat faster at the prospect of actually seeing him step out again from the fountain, and she tightly shut her eyes to get rid of that feeling.

There was a small sound of water splashing before silence ensued. She opened her eyes again and looked around.

He chuckled from behind her. "Or what Ayuzawa?"

She spun around. His eyes were shining with mischief yet at the same time a sort of understanding. Most likely for the situation that he was caught in.

"How have you been?"

Realizing that she was gaping at him, Misaki quickly blinked. "Wh- H- how did you get here?" She glanced up and down at his dry clothes. "Never mind that. Usui, I'm sure you know why I'm here, don't you."

He held her gaze and simply nodded. "I know. I was waiting yet also dreading for a moment like this to happen." He coughed a little but paid no mind. "What do you want to know? Now is the time you've been waiting for," he grinned.

Misaki ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. _What am I getting myself into..._ _  
_  
"Just... Just start from the beginning Usui."

He tugged her hand down. "Why don't you sit down?" She followed his suggestion and leaned back on her hands.

"Well as you can evidently see, and probably have been thinking about for the past few years, that story about wishes is true. I was created because of your wish for happiness."

"Why didn't Suzuna ever have one? Or did she just hide it really well?" Misaki reminisced back to her years as a child and her first visit with her family to the fountain.

"Your sister? No, she didn't have a fish. There are two main components to having your wish granted. The first is to have a plausible one. Not to break other people's hearts, but wishing to be a princess or living forever just aren't going to cut it. Yours was a little vague, but since you never clarified the happiness you were striving for and made no unreasonable claims, it passed.

"Second, you have to have that steady faith in your wish. Suzuna probably doubted the story since the very beginning and thus nothing happened. You on the other hand, while you had some seedling of disbelief, you gave in to the hope that it was true.

"It's not like things are determined immediately, but your sister had a very clear idea of what she wanted to believe in and what not to trust. Kids usually have a sort of 'trial period' to gauge their emotions for their wish. And Ayuzawa passed that."

Usui paused, as if waiting for Misaki to ask something else. He wasn't disappointed by his intuition.

"If you became a human, then does that mean there are other people who are like you?"

"There's some, but not many. My cases are more rare. Since the fish are responsible for keeping that wish, we are granted one wish ourselves. Most fish use that chance immediately for something like passing on that responsibility to someone else, or escaping their life as a fish, or meeting someone from their past life. Things like that, based on a whim when they are created.

"But you can use that one wish whenever you want. For me and a handful of others, we waited longer. After watching over your wish for a few years, I decided that I wanted to become a human and be able to meet you. Of course, this can only happen if the wisher declares something with immeasurable time. Some fish take care of wishes that can be achieved quickly, so it's I their best interest to state what the want early on. If not, they pretty much pass up on that opportunity."

Misaki's brain was wheeling to process all the information. "Wait, you said some fish can ask to go to their past life? What exactly are you?"

Usui stretched his legs out and leaned back as well. "I guess you could say we are people who are reincarnated as fish whenever a wish is created. I'm not too sure about the details myself since no one really knows among the fish either. But I've come across some who were murders and led the dangerous life, but also those who lived the most ordinary life you could imagine. We don't have many memories about our past life except for milestone events, typically, so we have an idea of what we were like."

Turning his head to evaluate her reaction, Usui was confronted with her worried gaze. "Don't worry, I'm a good person, I'm pretty sure about that. Lived a normal life and I actually went to school and had a job." He shot her a cheeky grin when referring to the first time they sat down at the cafe for questioning. "I was killed in a car accident in my early thirties and then came back with your wish." He smiled at Misaki, not wanting her to pity him for his past life. Besides, she didn't know how happy he was at being able to meet and sit with her like this.

"Anyways," he continued, "fish who do handle their job watch over the wisher, which, in my experience, you get updates on how they're doing on their life and if they are on track to achieving that wish. Not every wish is based on sole luck. That's what's so interesting about them.

He suddenly paused, holding his hand over his mouth as a series of coughs racked through his body. He shook from all the coughs. Misaki stared at him in shock and worry before moving to pat his back in an effort to clear his throat.

"Usui, are you okay?!"

Turning his head to face her, he offered her a weak smile. "It's okay. I'll be fine." He took a moment to steady his breathing before continuing, although Misaki still watched him with concern.

As he continued speaking, it seemed that he was really okay.

"Wishes are fueled by a person's desire for something, right? So they are more inclined to work for it. The result of their wish isn't because they just adamantly hope for it. They are also doing their own part to make their dreams come true. That's probably why kids have to meet that first criteria, or else nothing would happen.

"But I guess that more than being a benefit for the wisher, this process of making a wish is like a second chance for people like me. We get to come back to the world and are given the opportunity to make our own desire come true as well."

"So," Misaki interjected, "are you saying that I, or we," she gestured a wide circle to indicate those like her, "don't actually need you?"

"Not exactly. It's not like people can fulfill their wishes so promptly. Nor is it always such a simple journey of just doing the right thing. Take yourself for example, there have been times you feel torn with your decisions that you make and don't always feel up to following through with your hopes.

"That's where we come in. We are pretty much a part of your conscience and encourage you to persevere. If you guys did give up, that would also mean the end of our lives. If anything, that serves as an incentive for us to keep working as well."

"Then what happens when someone's wishes do come true?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that either. I just know that I haven't seen those who that has happened to. I guess that's when they officially die?" He chuckled to himself.

Misaki punched his arm lightly. "Stop that. It's not good to joke about people's lives like that, Usui."

"Yes, I got it, my dear~" Cue Misaki's rising blush.

"Ah." Usui took her hand in his palm up and caressed it gently. "You'll remember me even if I'm gone, won't you?"

Misaki glared at him. "Nope. I'll wipe your existence from my mind, got it? You idiot." Nevertheless, she held his hand a little tighter, a reaction Usui smiled at.

She huffed. "Don't worry, even if I happen to forget about you, I can always make a wish beforehand so that you can stay by my side for a long time." While she didn't notice her confession, Usui furrowed his brows.

"Hey. Misaki." She flinched a little at hearing him call her by her given name.

"W- what?" She avoided his eyes and stared intentions the ground, suddenly embarrassed.

"Won't you call me by my name too?"

She shook her head. "N- no, that's too sudden, isn't it? After how we've been addressing each other all these years..." Her voice faded away, not knowing what to say.

"Hmm, well since you're cute when you're embarrassed like this, I'll let it go."

Silence elapsed between them and Misaki silently blushed.

"Usui," she began. He hummed in response to indicate he was still listening. "Why did you choose to become a human and meet me?"

"At first, since I didn't have a wish in mind, I just watched you from afar. But I came to understand your caring and beautiful personality despite being so violent and aggressive at times. You never let your struggles bring you down and always held you head high no matter what. It intrigued me and I just couldn't stay apart from you after a while so I made my decision. I'm sure we must have _something_ going on, huh?" He playfully nudged her head with his. "After all... What was it you said before? That you feel some connection between us, that's right." He nodded like he had all the knowledge in the world.

He moved away before she could hit him with her raised fist. "Shut up, you." Misaki grumbled.

Shrugging casually, he continued. "It's not like I don't know what goes on your head. I know about all your wishes, you know. From your first for happiness, your financial situation, your mother's health, getting good grades, getting into university and pursuing law. I even know the one you made a few days ago about winning your trial despite not coming by for a long time."

"Wha-"

"But I'm sure you'll be fine without even making that wish. You're plenty capable for the job. Now you can't deny that we have a connection~" His lilting voice made her flustered and only want to punch the living daylights out of him.

But he was right. A feeling deep down that she can't deny. She's known him longer than she thinks, but it was just so hard for her to explain. Apparently that was the feeling of familiarity and comfort she had when she was with him.

"You said that my wish was indefinite, right? So does that mean that you'll be with me forever until I die or something? I'm not even sure when I'll achieve true happiness."

He was quiet for a moment and the grin on his face slipped away. _Hah, serves him right_ , she cheered for herself.

"Misaki, remember what you said earlier, okay?"

"Wai- what are you talking about?"

"The thing is, I have to go soon."

"Oh! You mean now? Am I taking up too much time?" Misaki realized how late it was. "I'm sorry, I'll get go-"

When she stood up to leave, Usui grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her tightly in his embrace.

"U- Usui? What's wrong?"

"Silly, that's not what I mean. I'm not done speaking yet, so don't run away so quickly." He took a deep breath. "I meant that I can't be by your side for much longer."

She pushed away slightly to look up at him. "Why? You've already been with me for so long…"

"My condition has been getting worse lately, and I'm sure I'll be disappearing soon."

Her eyes widened at this. "What do you mean?"

Settling his hands on her shoulders, he held her at arm's length and watched her. "That time a few years back. When your mother passed, your doubt and conviction started settling in. Throughout that time, I just got weaker from your lack of care to your wishes."

Her eyes started watering and Usui wasn't sure if it was because she was reminded of her mother or the fact that he was leaving. "It's a wonder that I'm still here, but my guess is that the doubt was a periodical thing. But it's getting worse since it's growing again."

What he said was right. After that incident, Misaki had made sure she had control of her life and not some, at the time to her, measly story. Her trust in the wishes had turned away over time.

But why was life so unfair. Was she destined to lose everyone she loved and cared about? First it was her father, then it was her mother. Suzuna and Usui were all she had left and yet again, she would lose one more. She didn't understand.

"It can't be. Usui, I can't lose you too." She tore herself away from his grip and went to her bag, fumbling blindly around for something. She walked back to him with a coin in her hand.

"I wish... I wish that Usui will stay with me longer." Her voice was wobbly with the effort of keeping her tears in, and her throat strained against the effort. She tossed the coin and turned away. Usui gently brought her to his chest again and hugged her.

"Misaki. It won't work anymore."

Her breath caught and she started sobbing. "I won't wish for anything else. Just this, please. I'll believe that this will work." She clutched his shirt tightly.

Usui rubbed slow circles on her back with his thumb. "Misaki, you can lie to your head as much as you want, but you can't lie to your heart," he murmured.

She shook her head against his chest.

"It'll be fine. I know you're strong, Misaki. Besides, I still have a few more days left. We can keep meeting until then, so don't hold back on loving me plenty~" She could almost feel the smile that was teasing at his lips. She only hugged him back tighter.

"We'll meet again, beautiful." His voice was low and soft near her ear, his breath brushing against the strands of her hair. "At this very spot. Everyday, if you want."

...

 _"You'll remember me even if I'm gone, won't you?"_

Another night and she was here again, sitting by the fountain glimmering with new fish, reminiscing about the past.

Despite promising to stay with her for the next few days that he was sure he had, her heart fell when she went to visit the next day.

They had agreed to meet at the fountain at a specific time and place, but he never came. He disappeared the very next day after their conversation.

Looking back, she realized that after he had revealed everything, he only seemed more charming and beautiful. And it wasn't just because of his usual appearance. Perhaps it was the light or maybe her new perspective of him, but he was so much more radiant and handsome than before.

It had already been another year without him and she could say that she was happy. She believed she was, at least. She had won her trial like she wished along with many other ones, and Suzuna was doing well in her studies too. To Misaki, that was the ideal life.

But perhaps he didn't leave only because of her disbelief. Usui was a part of her wish from the very beginning, a part of her life that she cherished. He had said that the fish would leave once the wish they watched over was fulfilled.

Maybe she had found that happiness she was searching for so long. He was her happiness, but after she figured that out, he had to become her sorrow. She wouldn't let her grief define her time with him though. He was worth much more joy and light than that.

"Always," she whispered to herself. "Takumi, that is my last wish."

* * *

Well, that's the end of my first story! I really hope I conveyed all the proper emotions especially at the end. Maybe it was just myself getting slightly depressed since I was up typing at 3 AM and listening to a sad song... Just getting into the atmosphere, you know? Lol. But hey, the night is probably the only time I start thinking and getting my ideas for my stories, so there's that.

I got most of the main points about Usui's existence out, but if there are still anymore questions you guys have, feel free to ask and I'll add them to this chapter at the end :D

Thank you all for sticking around with me and never stop dreaming and wishing no matter what!

-Jelly


End file.
